fryth_anvorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wyrd Hunters Faction
Overview The Wyrd Hunters are a group of seekers of all things knowledge-based, mystical, or magical. Likened by unkind rival antiquities collectors and dealers as being the 'magpies of the cognoscenti', the criticism is not entirely unfounded. The Wyrd Hunters are pro-knowledge in all of its forms, forbidden or canon, and they seek to locate and acquire new knowledge for use by their Order at all costs. Wyrd Hunters believe that any form of antiquity, curio, magical item, scroll, book, tome, volume, or bit of lore which is not nailed to the floor belongs to them for safe keeping and rigorous scholarly classification and study. Those items which can be pried up, are obviously no longer nailed to the floor, so accusations of tomb robbing and outright theft in the name of "Acquisitions" are not unheard of, nor unwarranted. The Wyrd Hunters formally call themselves the Librarians of Cazor, and they serve the Mystical Library of Cazor. Lately the Librarians have shown interest in the affairs of the world from a philosophical point of interest as well, though no one can puzzle out why, even with a purchased research access pass to the Mystical Library. Located off plane, the Mystical Library can be summoned by the Librarians of Cazor to appear with the proper rituals and space preparations. Once opened, Library patrons may apply for a pass, though the Librarians may deny access to part or all of the Library as they see fit. Passes cost 1,00 gp non-negotiable for a period of five contiguous days of research. 2,000gp buys a fortnight, 3,000 gp buys a month. Knowledge contributions and donations to the Library's collection are accepted in barter for Library Access. Symbol An open book with a hovering flame above it in a horizontal lozenge shape, forming a stylized eye pattern. Goals Acquisitions, acquisitions, always new acquisitions. The Librarians of Cazzor are bitten, hard, by the explorer's bug. Spelunking into caves and dredging up old ruins are much preferred to lavish parties or the machinations of high society. They seek to expand the collection of the Library of Cazzor, and to open new branches whenever possible. Wyrd Hunters live in a competitive culture with each other where friendly competition develops into lifetime rivalries over who has collected better Acquisitions, or contributed more to the Faction. Beliefs The Wyrd Hunters believe that knowledge and magic have intrinsic, inherent value superior to any other tangible, worldly goods. Knowledge is power, and scholarship begins with systematic organization and classification of knowledge. All scholars need a good Librarian. All Librarians should be willing to do whatever it takes to preserve magic and knowledge at all costs, by securing it for access by future generations by being brought to the halls of the Mystic Library of Cazor. Member Traits Intelligent, wise, crafty, clever, ruthless, daring, debonair, quirky. Rank Names # Assistant # Seeker # Hunter # Professor # Librarian Special Faction Training Available (Rank 2+) Any Seekers or higher in the ranks of the Librarians are given the opportunity to be trained in proficiency with Cartographer's Tools, Alchemist Tools, or an Herbalism Kit for 125 downtime days and an additional 125 gp fee. Special Faction Item Purchases Available (Rank 3+) Hunters and more senior Faction members are given the opportunity to purchase the following items. An Elemental Gem of the type preferred by the Hunter can be obtained for 500gp, but only one elemental gem may be attuned at any time. For 250gp the Faction will arrange a trade between members looking to trade one elemental gem type for another at any point after the initial Elemental Gem is purchased. Users of the same type of elemental gem frequently feel more tolerant and sympathetic to each other, while opposing Elemental Gem types clash. For 5,000gp the Library of Cazor will provide a Ring of Mind Shielding to its Hunter or more senior members. Other Factions The Kingsguard - Strange fellows, they show up all over the place and no one can puzzle out what for. Someone should write another book about them. It's been a while since the last one hit the stacks. The Gardeners - Devotees of the Old Faith and Tysdian nationalists/supremacists. The Gardeners are hopeless romantics and fools, but they do have an impressive collection of spiritual works in their temples and cottages near their groves. The Court of Flowers - There are several Professors and Librarians in the Wyrd Hunters who spend their entire careers chronicling the artistic endeavors, performances, and displays which are produced by the Court of Flowers. More than one priceless acquisition was pilfered while ostensibly accompanying a Bard of the Court of Flowers to a noble's house as 'part of the entourage'. A useful cover, if you can withstand the constant hedonistic distractions to serious scholarship. The Flagship Traders - A ready source for foreign materials, they are willing to book passage for a price for Professors and Librarians of Cazor to do field research for a cut of the material goods. We have a standard contract template in the Reference sections so please consult that - traditionally we provide the intelligence on ruins and dungeons to explore for worldly plunder, and we take all books as well as first pick for an equal share of any plunder. The Flagship Traders get control of the cleared compound for their own hidden warehouses and trading centers off the beaten path, which suits their agendas as well as ours once the books and prime magic artifacts have been returned to the Library of Cazor. The Broken Crown - Useful for getting a hold of something that Librarians typically cannot. Several reports have been filed over the years of tremendously advantageous field work by a combined team of Wyrd Hunters and the Broken Crown, but there are also an equal number of reports of betrayals and catastrophes from poor companions across the factions too, so Hunter Beware. The Akashic Hammer - The preferred source for all bound books and library supplies in all of Fryth Anvor. Also that rarest of groups - craft masters willing to dictate the secrets of their craft for posterity, as well as allowing the Library of Cazor to warehouse its knowledge. As a result, although we only reveal this to them when they ask for a week's pass to the Library, Akashic Hammer get unlimited access to the Crafting section of the Library of Cazor for free. Full Library access or access to the stacks outside of that are normal price, but since these folks are willing to take what we teach them and share it back in better and improved form, we take the investment to gain the knowledge. Cazor likes it that way, and what the Library of Cazor wants, the Library of Cazor gets. The Vanguard Brotherhood - Useful as hired muscle in a pinch. Actually the Flying Squirrel Company of the VB are currently fifty years into a 500 year contract to provide security in the Library itself. They take part of their payment in Research Access to various stacks for anyone in the Flying Squirrel with their Captain's permission. The arrangement is a formality - the Flying Squirrels are a company primarily of Monks, so they blend in and actually roam the hallways of the Library in patrols that wouldn't be noticed by the outsiders as separate from the Wyrd Hunters themselves. By request of the Captain when the contract was signed, however, there is a restricted set of stacks that only the Captains are allowed to access from ANY VB who enters the Library. When you check in at the Library of Cazor next, check it out. The reason why is very interesting and immediately apparent when you review the list of materials in those restricted stacks. Category:Factions